I don't belive this
by Bwilla
Summary: Set after third year, the trio disscovers the internet, and with it the harry potter craze, includes potter puppet pals, A very potter musical, wikipidiea, and our own beloved
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wikipedia, or any other sight that may appear in this fic.**

It was the summer after third year, and the so called 'golden trio' were spending the hottest months of the year at the only female member of the group's house. Ron, of course was astounded by the different items that were kept in the house. But, out of all of the intriguing objects the computer, with internet connection was the one that held his attention.

Out of a sense of fun the red head typed in the words, Harry Potter. There were 223,000,000 hits!

"What the hell?" he asked himself, and ran to find Hermione.

"Ron, don't be silly, there can't be that many sights, don't exaggerate. Some muggle probably has the same name as Harry is all."

"I'm not joking Hermione, I swear on-on Godric Gryffindor himself!" still skeptical the bushy haired witch followed Ron to the machine, shocked by what she saw. She sent Ron for Harry and she opened the top link. It was for Wikipedia, a sight she loved, people sometimes said bad things about it but it had never steered her wrong.

Once her friends had arrived she read out the paragraph:

"_**This article is about the fantasy series. For the titular character, see **__**Harry Potter (character)**__**. For the film series, see **__**Harry Potter (film series)**__**. For related topics, see **__**List of Harry Potter related topics**__**. For other uses, see **__**Harry Potter (disambiguation)**__**."**_

"Er- when did these come out, movies? Books? Related topics?" Harry was becoming hysterical.

"Mate, I'm sure if we let Hermione read more, we'll find out." said Ron, whose freckles were becoming more apparent as he paled.

_**Harry Potter**_** is a ****series of seven****fantasy novels**

"Fantasy, huh? Well, at least the muggles don't think this is real." Sighed the muggle-born.

**written by the British author ****J. K. Rowling****.**

"Never heard of her,"

"You've never heard of any authors Ron, at least not well enough to remember them." Snapped Hermione.

**The books chronicle the adventures of the adolescent ****wizard****Harry Potter**** and his best friends ****Ron Weasley**** and ****Hermione Granger****, all of whom are students at ****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****.**

"Cool, we're mentioned," said Ron

"Of course, It's called Harry Potter," responded Harry Potter

**The main ****story arc**** concerns Harry's quest to overcome the evil wizard ****Lord Voldemort****, whose aim is to conquer the ****wizarding world**** and subjugate non-magical people, and who seeks to destroy all those who stand in his way, such as Harry's parents.**

"How, can that be the main story arc? Its over." asked the smartest of the trio. No one had an answer.

**Since the 30 June 1997 release of the first novel **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_**, (retitled **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_** in the United States)**

"Guess what that one's about," smirked Harry. Hermione glared at him

**the books have gained immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide.****[1]**** The series has also had some share of criticism, including concern for the increasingly dark tone.**

"Seven books that must be all of our years in school. I can't believe it gets worse." Worried Ron, it was bad enough as it was.

**As of June 2008, the book series has sold more than 400 million copies and has been ****translated into 67 languages****,****[2][3]**** and the last four books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

**A series of many ****genres****, including ****fantasy**** and ****coming of age**** (with elements of ****mystery****, ****thriller****, and ****romance****), it has many cultural meanings and references.****[4][5][6][7]**** According to Rowling, the main theme is death,****[8]**** although it is primarily considered to be a work of ****children's literature****. There are also many other themes in the series, such as love and prejudice.****[9]**

"Nice, my life has a theme of death, just what I wanted."

**English-language versions of the books are published by ****Bloomsbury**** in the United Kingdom, ****Scholastic Press**** in the United States, ****Allen & Unwin**** in ****Australia****, and ****Raincoast Books**** in Canada. Through 2010, the first six books have been made into ****films**** by ****Warner Brothers****; it is the ****highest grossing film series**** of all time. The seventh book has been made into two films which are planned to be released nearly eight months apart: Part I was released 19 November 2010 and the ****series finale**** is currently scheduled for release on 15 July 2011.****[10]**** The series also originated much ****tie-in**** merchandise, making the Harry Potter brand worth $24 billion.**

"Wow, I wonder how many galleons that is." Stated Ron

"Thats not even close to all, look at this content list, what does it mean You- Know – Who returns" asked Hermione with a shiver.

1 Plot

1.1 Wizarding world

1.2 Voldemort returns

1.3 Supplementary works

2 Structure and genre

3 Themes

4 Origins and publishing history

4.1 Translations

4.2 Completion of the series

5 Achievements

5.1 Cultural impact

5.2 Awards and honours

5.3 Commercial success

6 Reception and controversy

6.1 Literary criticism

6.2 Social impacts

6.3 Controversies

7 Audiobooks

8 Films

9 Games

10 Theme park

11 References

12 Further reading

13 External links


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what are you waiting for, read us the next section." Ron demanded. The female glared at her crush, and said

"Fine," in a very huffy voice

**The novels revolve around Harry Potter,**

"No duh, it's not like my name is in the title or anything." Harry snipped sarcastically.

**an orphan who discovers at the age of eleven that he is a wizard, living within the ordinary world of non-magical or Muggle people.****[12]**** Wizard ability is inborn, but magical children like Harry are invited to attend wizarding school to learn the magical skills necessary to succeed in the wizarding world.****[13]**

"I would hate it if I had never come to Hogwarts," Harry said sadly

"I think we all would," Ron put in

**Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is here that most of the events of the novels take place, as Harry develops through his adolescence, learning to overcome the problems that face him, magical, **

"Like certain stones, giant snakes, and transforming godfathers," said Hermione

**social **

"Having to beat up a troll to get a friend," Ron teased

"I think that may be considered magical." Harry corrected

**and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships and exams, and the greater challenge of preparing himself for the confrontation that lies ahead.****[14]**

"That doesn't sound good" the brown eyed trio member gulped.

**Each book chronicles one year in Harry's life****[15]**** with the main narrative being set in the years 1991–98****[16][17]**** The books also contain many flashbacks, **

"To what, my childhood?" asked Harry bewilderedly.

"I guess," said his best mate

**with a significant number being from the year 1976 when Harry's parents were in their fifth year at Hogwarts.**

"How does that work?" asked Hermione

"Probably a pensive, it allows access to memories and thought process of others." explained Ron.

**Other memories date from various determinable and undeterminable periods after 1945, although little reference is made to historic features or events of any period. The only specific date given in the series is in the last book, on the grave of Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, and identifies their death as taking place in 1981.**

Here the trio bowed their heads for an appropriate length of time.

"**Wizarding world" **Hermione began again once they had relaxed

**When the story of Harry Potter opens, it is clear that some remarkable event has taken place in the wizarding world, an event so very remarkable that even the Muggles notice signs of it. The full background to the stories and to the person of Harry Potter is only revealed gradually, through the series. **

"Tell me about it, no one knows what happened that night," moaned Hermione, she didn't like not having relevant knowledge.

**In the first book Harry discovers that as a baby he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard, ****Lord Voldemort****, who then attempted to kill him also.****[18]**** For reasons not immediately revealed, the spell with which Voldemort tried to kill Harry rebounded.**

"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered

**Harry survives with only a lightning-shaped mark on his forehead as a memento of the attack, and Voldemort disappears. As its inadvertent savior from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry becomes a living legend in the wizard world.**

"And apparently in the muggle world as well," Harry pointed out

**However, at the orders of his patron, the wizard ****Albus Dumbledore****, the orphaned Harry is placed in the home of his unpleasant ****Muggle**** (non-wizard) relatives, who keep him safe but completely ignorant of his true heritage.****[18]**

'He put me there?' Harry thought furiously.

**The first novel in the series, **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_** (changed in the U.S. to **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**), begins near Harry's 11th birthday. Half-****giant****Rubeus Hagrid**** reveals Harry's history and introduces him to the ****wizarding world****.****[18]**

"They forgot the tail," Harry pouted

"What tail?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure it will be on one of these sights," he told her, as he didn't believe that he could do the story justice.

**The world J. K. Rowling created is both completely separate from and yet intimately connected to the real world. While the ****fantasy world**** of ****Narnia**** is an ****alternative universe**** and the **_**Lord of the Rings**_**' ****Middle-earth**** a mythic past, the Wizarding world of **_**Harry Potter**_** exists alongside that of the real world and contains magical elements similar to things in the non-magical world.**

"I love those books, maybe I should make you read them," Hermione muttered the last part.

**Many of its institutions and locations are in places that are recognizable in the real world, such as London.****[19]**** It comprises a fragmented collection of hidden streets, overlooked and ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles that remain invisible to the non-magical population of ****Muggles****.****[13]**

"Well, no shit Sherlock, how else would we live without influence or influencing each other's worlds?" Hermione growled, she was in a bad mood because the books were out and obviously popular and she hadn't heard of them before.

**With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts.**

"Guys, I'm kind of tired of this sight, could we go to the next one, I want to see spoofs," said Harry

"Sure, it's not like we don't know what happened in first year," Hermione responded as she went back to Google.

"Type in, how well do you know harry potter, I want to see how well we do." Ron put in.


End file.
